


Control

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Control, Riding, bottom Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Dean wonders how he ended up here.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Crowley/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sam invites Dean to play with him and his sub. Dean is pretty excited and thinks gonna get his dick wet in Sam's sub. Oh man, the things he's imagining doing to that pretty pet! Dean is shocked when Sam sits down to watch and tells his pet to have fun with Dean. Dean finds himself thoroughly fucked and dominated. And then Sam has his turn...
> 
> 2nd Fill for this prompt, because it is nothing but delightful. I might have one with Sam/Dean/Cas as well, I will have to check if I finished it or if it's still an ugly WIP.

Dean wonders how he ended up here. When Crowley returned to the bunker, first with excuses and then not really hiding his intentions anymore, Dean had an inkling that Sammy found another monster to fuck. Over the years Dean learned to accept his little brother's tastes, he just never suspected Crowley of all people willing to fulfil them.  
  
It still doesn't explain why he is chained to the bed, spread-eagled and burning with need.  
  
His cock throbs helplessly, unable to find release since they put a cock-ring on him early on.  
  
Dean moans through the gag as Crowley lowers himself back on his dick, riding him slowly. He bends forwards, giving Sam the best view of how Dean's dick spreads open the infamous King of Hell.  
  
"You both doing well," Sam comments. He has gotten closer at least, instead of just watching from far away. Now he is placing one hand on Crowley's neck and encourages his sub to take Dean's cock again.  
  
Crowley trembles and moves to obey his master. His thighs are aching, he has been fucking himself on Dean Winchester's cock for about an hour now, but neither of them is allowed to come. Both of them are wearing cock-rings, though Dean's he gets to put on himself. He was also allowed to tease the older Winchester, blow him until he was begging for Sam to stop his pet.  
  
"Master," Crowley pants, yearning. Dean tries to writhe under him, bucks to shove his cock deeper into the wet hole, but Sam corrects that immediately, pulling Crowley up before slamming him back down.  
  
Dean's whine gets ignored and Crowley cries out.  
  
Sam tsked unhappily, "Oh, no. You know better than that, pet. Do not forget your position, I have only allowed you teasing Dean under _my_ command."  
  
"Yes, Sir. I am sorry," Crowley apologizes.  
  
But his Master his stern and pulls Crowley's wrists together, cuffing him and binding his arms until the robe cuts into his skin.  
  
Afraid to move without permission, Crowley waits until his Master directs him forwards. Still sitting on Dean's cock, he moans when he is forced to keep it inside while exposing as much of his ass to Sam.  
  
"I want you to count, pet," Sam says and it is the only warning Crowley gets.  
  
The King of Hell yells when his master brings down his hand, spanking him until his bottom is sore and red.  
  
"Please, Master," Crowley sobs. Each time Sam brings his hand down, he is clenching around Dean who is laying on the bed like a doll, unable to move and witness to how his little brother disciplines the King of Hell. "I am sorry. Let me come, I cannot take this anymore."  
  
"Well, aside from your little back-talk just now you behaved yourself," Sam muses and slowly strokes his pets cock. Dean's pleading eyes he barely acknowledges. "And I did promise you that you were allowed to ruin Dean."  
  
"Thank you, Master," Crowley pants. His hips twitch violently every time the fingers brush against the cruel device that keeps him from finally finding release. "I only wish to please you."  
  
"How about I take this off you?" Sam nudges the cock-ring, drawing a low cry from the demon. "You can come on Dean's cock."  
  
"Yes, yes. Oh, please, Master." Crowley shakes and cannot help himself but buck against the cock spreading him open. As much as he wants to put Dean Winchester into his place, it would be a great satisfaction to be allowed to come while the hunter beneath him continues to suffer.  
  
It takes a while despite his need and despair, but then Crowley comes all over Dean's stomach and his chest. His Master finally allowed it.  
  
Afterwards, he gets to tease Dean, to the bring and back, holding the older Winchester of the edge, because his Master orders him to wrap a hand around Dean's cock after freeing him from the cock-ring too.  
  
Crowley keeps Dean from coming the entire time his brother fucks him, only letting go at his Master's command.  
  
He enjoys Dean Winchester's sobbing.


End file.
